Always On My Mind
by Sunshinegirl16
Summary: Corporal Ellie Harris and Corporal Radar O'Reilly have been close friends since they were little kids. They are reunited when Ellie gets transfered to the 4077th from the 8063rd. Love is found. (Crappy Summary)


Always On My Mind

A M*A*S*H Fanfic

Note: I DO NOT OWN MASH OR THE MUSIC USED ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

**Introduction: ** Corporal Ellie Harris and Corporal Radar O'Reilly have been close friends since they were little kids. They are reunited when Ellie gets transfered to the 4077th from the 8063rd. Love is found. (Crappy Summary)

Chapter 1:Old Friends Reunited. (Part 1)

It was a warm morning in Korea these kind of mornings reminded Ellie of the warm days in Iowa as well as the adventures she and Radar had when they were kids. She missed him very much those two have been through hell and back together. Ellie missed his hugs. She smiled softly as she pulled up to her new unit MASH 4077th,Ellie is one hell of a nurse this influenced her transfer.

The driver pulled into the camp there was so much activity that hardly anybody noticed Ellie come into camp. She smiled at the driver as she got her bag out of the car and stepped out of the car in her service dress uniform.

Radar was walking by when he noticed a beautiful woman who was shorter than him with golden brown hair and soft blue eyes. She was wearing a friendship ring that had engraved: _"You and Me= Unseperatable"_ Radar grinned he recognized the woman instantly it was his best friend he walked over to the woman standing in front of him,he chuckled a little because as usual she wasn't aware that he was walking towards her.

"Gee Ellie is that you?",Radar said with a huge grin as he walked up to her with his arms open. Ellie turns around and gasps as she walked over and fell into Radar's arms. Ellie's head was buried into his chest while Radar wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on top of her head.

"I hate it when you do that handsome.",Ellie mumbled softly. Radar chuckled and blushed when he heard that nickname she gave him when they were in highschool. Radar rubbed her back softly and kissed her on the head.

"Well! I'm just happy to see my angel again. What do ya expect me to do?",Radar replied in a teasing tone of voice. Ellie giggled as she hugged Radar tightly. Both of them missed being in eachothers company. The two pulled away Radar grabbed her bag and put his arm around her waist. Ellie put her arm around his waist. The two walked to Ellie's tent.

"How have ya been?",Radar asked with a grin.

"I've been alright I missed ya handsome. Ma passed away last week her funeral was yesterday.",Ellie replied sadly. Radar pulled her into his embrace again.

"I'm sorry angel, your Ma was a wonderful woman I loved her dearly. She's in your heart Angel never forget that.",Radar whispered in Ellie's ear as he kissed her on the side of the head. The two pulled away and continued their way to Ellie's tent.

"We didn't have room for ya in the nurses tent so you have your own tent next door to Major Houlihan's and the nurses tent.",Radar said with a smile as the arrived at Ellie's tent.

"That's alright with me handsome.",Ellie replied with a grin as the two walked in the tent. Radar set her bag down on her cot as Ellie took her hat off and threw it on the cot.

"Umm if ya need anything let me know.",Radar said grinned as she hugged him tightly. Radar smiled and hugged her tightly to a point where he picked her up off the ground.

"It's good to see ya again.",Ellie said softly. Before she could finish the sentence she started giggling.

"What's so funny?",Radar asked with a grin. Ellie giggled a little before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Remember our high school prom?",Ellie asked shyly. Radar blushed a little.

"Where John kept looking down your dress and I had to throw him in the pool? Yea I remember that.",Radar replied with a grin. Before Ellie could speak Radar looked up a bit.

"What is it?",Ellie asked

"Choppers.".Radar replied.

_"ATTENTION ALL PERSONEL INCOMING WOUNDED."_

Radar and Ellie ran out the door to meet up with the incoming wounded. Ellie proved to be one hell of a nurse her skills impressed Major Houlihan greatly.

TBC

Sorry this is my first fanfic. I'm learning the ropes here if you have advice let me know. :)


End file.
